High school romancemight change need some ideas
by Zazie-chan
Summary: I got my ides from uva ppls storys n incorprated dem into my story but if I used ur idea n ur not happy wiv dis then tell me n ill change it. Sakura's life changes when she meets an old friend at a new school, but is it for the better?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry to interrupt the beginning of the story. I just thought I ought to warn you that this is my first EVER proper story so it might be crap. ANY reports/reviews GLADLY accepted. I need to know how to improve my story writing. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story! fingers crossed for good luck!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

_**Needs a title. All ideas accepted**_

''Oh, no, I'm so nervous!!'' Sakura wailed as she got ready for her first time at Konoha High. ''Don't worry sweetheart, you'll do just fine. You did at your last school…'' her Mother began before Sakura cut in with ''But then I had friends from nursery!! This is a totally new region and I look weird with my pink hair, slim waist and flat chest. What time is it…!!OH NO!! I'M RUNNING LATE!!'' she cried and dashed upstairs, throwing on a dress-top and half-lengths before hastily brushing her long, bubblegum pink hair and slinging it back in a black satin ribbon. She pelted downstairs, grabbed a steamed bun and her big bag, thrust her feet in her ankle boots and ran out to say bye to her animals.

There were 5 kittens and their parents, 2 rabbits, 3 dogs, 2 hedgehogs and an abandoned fox cub. She gave them all a hug and ran out of the front gate, her ''Bye! Look after the animals for me!'' echoing back towards the house as she ran to school, chakra on full pelt.

Round 5 blocks, 2 main streets and 15 side streets she ran with chakra on such high power that a normally 30 minute journey took her 10 minutes. On her way she passed a REALLY cute boy, who was so surprised by her speed that he stopped running altogether as he saw her dash into his school.

_**Crikey!! She HAS to be new to this school. **_Sasuke (the cute boy) thought.

_She was cute._

_**Who are you??**_

_Your inner voice._

_**Ooooooooookay…**_

_What??_

_**Since when have you been there??**_

_Since you were born, dumbass._

_**Hey!!**_

_Anyway, back to our earlier conversation._

_**Which one?**_

_About how cute that new girl was…_

_**She wasn't cute….**_

_Yes she was and you know it. I'm you, remember…_

_**Whatever. Anyway, push off I'm almost late!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

''Everyone, this is Sakura Haruno

Sakura was blushing from all the attention as she walked into the dinner hall(the morning had been a tour of the school), trying to avoid everyone she saw. She was SO shy! Sakura went and sat at a table on her own, keeping her head down. She looked up, hearing someone whispering about how weird her hair colour was. That REALLY pissed her off! She jumped out of her seat and over the table, rushing towards the evil bitch who called her weird. But someone beat her to it. Next thing Karin (the bitch) knew, she was being held up against the wall by none other than Naruto Umazaki. "How DARE you call the NEW girl weird, you slut?!" He was fuming, Kyuubi threatening to burst through hid bindings. Sakura stared in disbelief and pure happiness at his face. She knew that face, it was a long time since she saw him last, but yeah. "NARUTO-KUN!!" She screamed in happiness and ran over to him. Naruto turned round, hearing a long-lost voice call his name. He dropped Karin and scooped Sakura up into a bone-crushing hug. "SAKURA-CHAN!!" He replied, just as enthusiastically. Everyone in the dinner hall was SUPER confused, but decided to ignore it. Naruto led Sakura, with her lunch tray, over to his friends on a central table. "Sakura, this is Neji," "Hunh." "Shikamaru," "Troublesome loudmouth." "And ….. hey, guys. Where's Teme?" Naruto finally took a deep breath as he turned back to the other guys. "He got detention again." Neji replied in a bored voice. Just then the bell went, and everyone went to their classrooms.

"Everyone, this is Sakura Haruno. She's new to this school so please be nice. Sakura, could you please tell us about yourself?" Kakashi-sensei asked politely.

"Um…ok. I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm 14 years old and love animals. I also like to run, read, and draw. Before I moved here, I lived in America, England and China. That's about all there is to know about me." She said shyly, casting her eyes around the room as she talked and eventually letting them rest on a black-haired boy with gorgeous onyx eyes. He gazed back at her with an odd look on his face. Everyone started talking as soon as she finished. "England!! China!! America?!" echoed around the room amid the buzz created by the whispers. She quickly averted her eyes as Kakashi started talking again. "You can sit next to ..." A loud voice echoed across the classroom "Senseiiiiii, can Sakura sit next to me pleeeeassse." Naruto sounded oddly familiar with the new girl, seeing as he added no suffix to her name. "Fine, Naruto. Anything to make you shut up." Kakashi sighed "Oh, Sakura-san, can you please try to shut him up a bit?" Sakura he whispered in Sakura's ear as she walked by. "Of course, sensei. Me and Naruto go WAAAAY back. I'll keep him quiet for you, don't worry." Sakura replied and flashed a brilliant grin as she walked over to her seat. Naruto and Sakura immediately began talking and laughing. She had a very soft voice.

As she walked to her seat, all the boys (except Sasuke, he's too '_cool' _) wolf-whistled at her

_**She looks like the girl from earlier**__ Sasuke thought_

_That's because she is dumbass!!_

_**Leave me alone!!**_

_Look at that butt!!_

_**Wtf?!**_

_What??_

_**I'm not a pervert!!**_

_It's not being a pervert, it's studying the opposite gender!!_

_**Whatever.**_

_Oh come ON!! She is so cute and you know it!! Didn't you see the way she was looking at you??_

_**She was looking AROUND THE ROOM not at me.**_

_She was looking at you and you were looking at her!!_

_**Shut up and leave me alone!!**_

_Fine but just think about what you REALLY think of her and you might be surprised…_

"Sasuke Uchiha!! Will you please listen to me!!" Sasuke's desk partner, Naruto, loudly whispered in his ear. "Hn?" was Sasuke's reply. "I SAID what do you think of Sakura-chan, cute, eh?" Naruto sounded REALLY excited at the prospect of Sakura moving to their school, but he said it quietly so that Sakura wouldn't hear him.

At lunch, Naruto introduced Sakura to Hinata and then Hinata took Sakura with her to meet her friends, Ino and Tenten. Ino was a very bossy, outgoing girl with a GREAT attitude to life, and Tenten was a very…energetic girl who always saw the best in everyone and everything. They made her feel welcome straight away. "Oh, no!!" Sakura gasped suddenly, startling her new friends. "What's the matter?" cried Ino. "I was meant to go see the Head-sensei about who I'm rooming with!!" Sakura wailed and dashed off, activating her chakra run so that she was as quick as possible. Her friends didn't even have time to tell her a VERY important fact…

"WHAT?! I'M ROOMING WITH A **BOY**!!" Sakura exclaimed loudly. "I'm sorry but there are no spare rooms. And anyway, Sasuke Uchiha is an ice-block who needs to learn the value of being nice so I think you're the perfect person to room with him." Head-sensei said with a hint of desperation. And with that he kicked Sakura out of his office, and she went down to lunch.

_**Later that lunch…**_

"You're rooming with a BOY!! No WAY!! Who is it??" Tenten asked nosily. "Um…I think his name was…. Sasuke? That's it!! Sasuke Uchiha." "Sasuke Uchiha??" all 3 of her friends cried. "Do you know him??" Sakura asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice, startled by her friends reaction. "KNOW HIM?! Most of the girls in this school would DIE to room with Sasuke Uchiha!! He's the school heartthrob!! You'll need 24-hour protection to survive in this school now!!" Ino squealed. "So I not only have to room with a boy, but he's the school hottie?! Ohhh, I knew this move was a bad idea." Sakura exclaimed dejectedly. Then the bell went and all 4 girls dispersed to their classrooms, all trying to think of a way around their little problem.

When Sakura and Hinata got back to their classroom, Sasuke was already there, thinking over the events of this lunchtime.

**Flashback**

"The Head-sensei wants to see you, Sasuke" Kakashi called as Sasuke exited the classroom, deep in thought. So he went up to the Head-sensei's office to see what he wanted. "Sit down Sasuke. Now as you know, the new student, Sakura Haruno in your class, has just moved here and has no room here at the academy yet, and you have a room of your own at the minute so…" Head-sensei started saying but a "No, no, no way in hell!! Share my room with a GIRL_ (A very cute one might I add_…_**SHUT UP!!**_)!! No chance!!"escaped Sasuke's lips before he could help himself.

_**End of flashback**_

_And so it happened that Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno ended up sharing a room for the rest of their school lives. They ignored each other for the rest of the day, including Maths when they had to pair up with their roommates to work on some problems. _

"**End of school announcements:**

**Everyone taking part in the school camping trip must report to the main hall after school. Thank you.**_"_

_**The meeting**_

"_Attention students!! You will be told who your cabin mate is upon arrival. Cabins will be allocated upon arrival at the campsite and a meeting held at 8:30 am before departure at 9 am. If you are late you __WILL__ BE LEFT BEHIND AND HAVE TO DO SCHOOLWORK FOR THE WHOLE WEEK AS PUNISHMENT. Thank you."_

**Back at Sasuke and Sakura's room**

_**I can't believe this!! I have to share my room with a GIRL!!**_

_At least she's cute._

_**She is not!!**_

_When she is getting changed will be a great time to do some more research…_

_**You're disgusting, you know?**_

_I'm you, dumbass!!_

_**Stop calling me that!!**_

_You will._

_**I won't!!**_

_You will._

_**I won't!!**_

_You will._

_**I WON'T!!**_

_You will._

_**FINE!! I WILL!! Happy now??**_

_Yay!!_

"Um, Sasuke-sama?" Sakura asked timidly. "WHAT??" Sasuke yelled louder than he intended to, causing Naruto(from the room next door) to come barging in. "WHAT'S WRONG, WHAT'S WRONG?? Oh, um, hi…..Sakura." he said in a much quieter tone, blushing like mad when he noticed the pretty girl sat on the bed next to Sasuke's in her jamas. "Why's SAKURA in your room?" Naruto asked Sasuke in a suspicious voice. "What are y…" Sakura started asking when Sasuke yelled "WHAT IS IT TO YOU, DOBE?? GET **OUT!!**". "AARGH!! RUN!!" Naruto ran out the door like he was bare-footing across hot coal.

"Right, what did you want Sakura?" He asked rudely. "Um, I just wanted to know if you minded me setting my alarm for 7 in the morning?" she timidly replied, scared by her roommate's outburst, her voice quivering.

_YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!!_

_**What's with you?**_

_YOU JUST SCARED HER OUT OF HER SKIN!! LOOK AT HOW SHE'S SHAKING!! SHE'S PROBABLY NOT HAPPY ABOUT THIS EITHER SO JUST __LEARN TO LIVE WITH IT AND BE NICE FOR GOD'S SAKE, MAN!!_

_**Sorry!! I'll try to be nice to her ok?!**_

_Don't forget your promise you made to yourself earlier._

_**What promise??**_

_To peek at her._

_**When did I say that??**_

_Earlier._

_**I'm not peeking.**_

_Fine. Look at her in the shower then._

_**WHAT?? I won't do it.**_

_You will coz' I'll make you. I'm you remember? Anyway listen to her, she's talking to you, dumbass!!_

"Um, Sasuke-sama?" This time he noticed how she added a respectful suffix to the end of his name. Did she appreciate him letting her share his room THAT much? "Yes, Sakura-chan?" he replied, using the suffix to make her feel better about his outburst earlier. "Um…………… h-h-how do you l-lock the bathroom d-d-door?" She was really red as she spoke. He realised how much he had actually flattered her by using a suffix. "You use a security jutsu, Sakura-chan." He replied, interested in her reaction to his use of the –chan suffix. "Oh…. Ok…" She muttered and disappeared into the bathroom, her red face clashing with her pink hair. A moment later, he heard a frustrated moan from inside the bathroom. "Ohhh crap!! I can't lock it!! Um… S-Sasuke-sama, can you lock the door please, I-I can't do it." Her voice came floating very quietly from the bathroom. "Ok." He sighed inwardly and locked the door for her.

_**A FEW WEEKS LATER**_

"Sasuke-san!! How many times do I have to ask you?! Can you please pass me my dress?!" Sakura hollered from the bathroom. Sasuke picked up her dress and started opening the door. "DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!!" She screamed, but it was too late. The door was already open and her bare back (well, bare except for her bra. She already wearing her shorts) in full view. She was covered in bruises and had big scabs and scars all over her back. Sasuke was shocked. "Where are all these from??" He asked in horror as he cast a healing jutsu over her back. "……. I don't think I can tell you that……." She muttered. "You need to tell me or I can't help you." He told her in an annoyed tone. "It…w..s….my….athe…" She muttered something under her breath. "What was that?" He asked in a kind voice, all the while thinking; _**HOW could anyone do this to someone?**_

_Especially someone as pretty as her. Look at that bod!!_

_**Go away. I'm not in the mood.**_

"It…was…my…..…….father." The last word came out so quiet that Sasuke had to strain to hear it. "YOUR FATHER!!" Sasuke was so surprised that he yelled out and both Naruto and Neji (Hinata's overprotective cousin) from next door came running in this time. Before they could say a word, Sasuke cast a silence jutsu on them and explained what had happened then took off the jutsu and sent them back to their room. "Why did he do this to you?" Sasuke asked a grimacing Sakura in a gentle voice. "I…argued with him. I…. wanted to….go…shopping…….with…my…friends and…he said…….no…but I…went..anyway..so…he…..beat….me….when..he…..found out" She struggled to speak now. "When was this?" He asked with concern. "The…last…….night…before….I…came…….here." just managed to escape her lips before she passed out from pain and low chakra levels. Sasuke finished the procedure, gently covered her up, carried her bridal style over to her bed and gently lay her in it and tucked her in, being careful to avoid her injured back. Then he went to sleep himself, his dreams full of Sakura's smiling face and then the injuries on her back, caused by parental abuse.


	3. Chapter 3

At 7 am Sakura's alarm woke Sasuke with a start. He saw that Sakura was already awake and she looked a lot better than last night. "Um…th-thank you S-Sasuke-sama. My back feels a lot better now. When the pain gets to me it sends my brain funny and I can't think or talk straight. I've had that injury since the night before last, but the deepest one was from 2 years ago. Anyway, I've been babbling for too long. Let's get ready to go." She was bright red as she went into the bathroom saying"Please don't let anyone open the door coz' I can't lock it." And so she vanished into the bathroom with a change of clothes.

_**This is your chance. Go peek!!**_

_**No!! It's wrong. I saw enough of her body last night!!**_

_**But what you did see was nice, right?**_

_**W-Well… N-NO!! No, no, no, no, NO!!**_

_**Come ON!! I'm you so you can't fool me that easily!!**_

_**Whatever. I won't do it.**_

_**Just think what a gorgeous bod she has!! You know you'll give in eventually so you might as well just do it now. And quick, before she comes out the shower.**_

_**FINE!! But if she socks me, I blame you.**_

"Um…Sasuke-sama, are you going to lock the door or not?!" Sakura called from the bathroom, sounding a bit annoyed. "Just a minute, Sakura-chan!!" He called back, thinking how he could get a peek without her noticing…

**Use the one-way mirror, dumbass!! Or just open the door a crack. The main door's locked so Naruto or a teacher can't walk in…**

Sasuke crept up to the bathroom and peeked inside. OMG!! His inner voice was right!! Sakura had a gorgeous bod to match her face. She was very slim, flat-ish and had lovely long legs. But he didn't get a better look because she began opening the shower curtain, feeling like she was being stared at. Sasuke quickly closed the door and locked it. He heard her close the curtain again and begin to sing very quietly. "I may be the new girl, coz' I'm from a different worl'. I may be shy, but you can't pass me by, you sent me awaaay, and now I've gone astraaaay, you drive me crazyyyy, waitin' for you babyyyyyy ." She had such a lovely voice!! Sasuke was totally taken by surprise. Just then Naruto burst in. (Sasuke unlocked the door after he stopped peeking at Sakura) "Watcha dooin Sasuke-baka?" He asked in a loud sing-song voice. "SHUT UP!!" Sasuke urgently whispered. "Listen." So Naruto listened and heard Sakura singing softly. "OMG! She has a lovely voice. You lucky sod!! You get to share a room with the hottest girl in school!! Hey, d'you think you could…………………..SHE'S COMING!!" Naruto and Sasuke dashed over to Sasuke's bed and sat down, engaging in one of their usual conversations as Sakura emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a figure hugging dress-top and leg-exposing shorts, turning red as both boys gawped at her. "Um…Sasuke-sama." She waved a hand in front of his face ("Sasuke-sama?? Where'd that come from?" Muttered Naruto)". "Hn?" was his reply. "Bathroom's free." She sounded slightly annoyed that he had returned to his old self. "…………..Thanks" His thankfulness was almost inaudible as he shuffled into the bathroom, leaving Naruto ALONE with Sakura. Naruto promptly went bright red and muttered something incoherent then dashed out of the room. Sasuke emerged a second later, topless. Sakura blushed redder than a beetroot and covered her eyes while muttering "Sorry, Sasuke-sama. I'm soooooo sorry!!" and dashed to breakfast. Sasuke started muttering to himself"It's not like I care about her seeing me topless." If she was a fangirl then she would have probably rushed up to him drooling, but Sakura was different. She seemed to respect him for being so cool about her staying in his room, hence the –Sama. Anyway, it was time for him to get a top on and go down to breakfast himself.

**8:30 am**

All the students going on camp assembled in the main hall for the rules of camp.

"No running off. No going into other people's cabins. No eating in the cabins. No fighting except in free hour. Curfew; 11pm. Breakfast at 8am. IF YOU ARE LATE THEN PUNISHMENT WILL BE DELIVERED. No swimming during tasks. Don't go anywhere on your own-the area is dangerous. That's about all. Obey the rules and the holiday will be fun. If not, then you will be put in the shed. Right, separate into your partners and get on the bus. Hurry up, move along now!!" Kakashi took a much needed deep breath and began ushering people onto the bus. Sakura and Hinata got on the bus and sat behind Naruto and Sasuke because Hinata has a not-so-secret crush on Naruto. Nearly EVERYONE fell asleep on the bus so it was a very quiet journey. When they arrived, everyone was ready to kill Naruto in the most painful way possible because as soon as he saw the sign he yelled "We're here!! We're here!!" waking everyone up and causing a lot of groaning and griping all along the length of the bus. Once everyone had FINALLY calmed down, they met the VERY outgoing camp leader, Karima Fworini. "Has everyone enjoyed the journey?" "groan" "Ooooook. Anyway, I'll give you all your cabin numbers and you can meet your cabin mate in your cabin, decide who sleeps where and get all your stuff unpacked then meet back here at 9 to discuss the agenda for the week. You will be given a piece of paper and a map for you to find your way to your cabin to meet your cabin mate. Right, chop-chop!! Let's go, go, go!!"

Sakura collected her number from Karima and headed for cabin 7. When she got there, she saw, who else, Sasuke Uchiha sat on one of the beds in an extremely small cabin. "This is gonna take some getting used to." Sakura thought. Naruto barged in with Hinata following soon after. "Hey! No fair! You get to share a cabin with her too!! I am SO going to complain about this to Sensei!!" He yelled then sat and sulked for a while before going back to his and Hinata's cabin. "Well, we better start unpacking then." Said Sakura, puzzled by Sasuke's attitude. What she didn't know was that inside he was really happy and just trying to hide it. He hadn't been looking forward to camp but now he was in a cabin with Sakura, he was happy to be there. He let Sakura have the first choice of bed etc. and was very happy with what she chose because with his bed being positioned as it was, he could stare at her at night. He was also EXTROADINARILY happy with the bathroom. The shower was just a tube in one corner of the cabin. He could stare at her as much as he wanted now!!

After unpacking, they went to the fireside meeting which was pretty much the same as the meeting they had before setting off, then went back to the cabins to make their beds. To Sasuke and Sakura's horror, there was only one duvet!! Sakura lay it on Sasuke's bed without a sound and then lay down tosleep, making sure that Sasuke was asleep before letting herself shiver.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura's Dream

_**Sakura's Dream**_

_**When she woke up, she was in a big room. A beautiful pearl necklace that lay around her neck was slowly draining her chakra, weakening her. A huge man loomed over her, suddenly pushing his hands up her dress, tugging at her bra and sticking his gruesome tongue in her mouth. She was too weak to resist. Suddenly, a fist came out of nowhere, punching the big brute off of her. Just before she blacked out completely, she saw a boy/man holding the brute up against the wall. Who was her saviour?? Maybe she would find out as the dream progressed? But everything went black and stayed that way until morning.**_

_**Sasuke's Dream**_

_**He had a funny vision of a compass, pointing to nor-nor-west. He was looking for something or someone, but he didn't know who or what. He only knew that he had to find it/them fast.**_

_**Real world**_

A knocking woke Sasuke with a start. He went to the door to find Naruto stood outside, dressed in only a pair of boxers. "Hurry up, stupid. Let me in, I'm freezing!!" He pushed his way past Sasuke and went to sit on one of the chairs by the window. "What are you doing here? And for God's SAKE be quiet!! You'll wake Sakura-chan up!" Sasuke whispered. "Oooooh, is it Sakura-CHAN now?" Naruto taunted. "I'm jealous of you, you know." He added in a quiet, shy sort of voice. "Why on earth are you jealous of ME?" asked Sasuke in wonder at the strange change in his friend's personality. "I love Sakura, you love Sakura, but you're the one who gets to share a room AND a cabin with her." He was practically inaudible, but his words still made both boys blush. It also made Sakura, who was pretending to be asleep but really eavesdropping, turn bright red. "I've made up my mind." Declared Naruto "I challenge you, Sasuke Uchiha. The loser will publicly admit that the other is the best babe-magnet in the school." "I accept your challenge, Naruto Umazaki. Who is the target?" Naruto glanced at Sakura's 'sleeping' form. "Sakura? But if she finds out she'll feel used and not realise that we're actually acting on our real feelings. I know that I haven't known Sakura long, but my guess is that she'll get really mad if she gets used and make our life hell." Sasuke told Naruto in a hushed voice. "Anyway, get back to your cabin before the teache……. KAKASHI'S HERE!!" Sasuke said urgently. "Hide under the bed, Naruto. Quick!!" Naruto dashed under the bed as Sasuke lay in his, pretending to be having a bad dream.

Kakashi quietly opened the door, saw a sleeping Sakura in just mini shorts and a sports bra with no duvet on, blushed redder than Sakura had earlier and went outside again. Sasuke waited until Kakashi had gone to the next cabin then opened his eyes and got back out of bed. He saw a flash of orange out the corner of his eye, turned round and stood stock still in shock. Naruto was knelt over Sakura, holding her down by her wrists and trying to kiss her. Sasuke reacted in an instant. He lunged at Naruto, pulling him off of Sakura and pushed him through the door, slamming it behind him. As he stood there panting with shock, he heard a voice from behind him. "Th-thank you Sasuke-sama." Sakura called from her bed then went back to sleep. Sasuke went over to check she was ok when he realised he couldn't feel her body heat. He leant over and felt her cheek. It was stone cold.

He fetched the duvet from his bed and lay it over Sakura, blushing slightly at the sight of her in her jamas.

**Go on. Give her a kiss.**

_**groan Not again!! I won't. I don't like her in that way.**_

**You DO!! It's only one little kiss. She won't know…**

_**I'm not going to.**_

**You said you wouldn't peek at her but you did anyway.**

_**I'm not going to kiss her. (At least not until she decides to kiss me…)**_

**I heard that!! Ha! I was right. You DO want to kiss her and you do fancy her you're just too SHY to admit it!!**

_**Go away, I'm tired.**_

**What about Naruto's challenge?**

_**I'll think about that in the morning. GOOD NIGHT!!**_

"Good night Sakura" He softly whispered before going back to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The next morning**_

_Sakura woke up to find that the duvet was on her bed instead of Sasuke's. She quickly realised that Sasuke must have put it on her last night after she fell asleep, touched by the thoughtfulness of his actions. She went over to him to say thank you but he was still asleep, so she tapped him on the shoulder. She was startled when she felt how cold he was and, as a thank you, she cast a warmth jutsu on him, causing him to wake up just as she was leant over him, warming his back. He blushed bright red and closed his eyes again, his inner voice smirking as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek "Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She whispered, not going red because she thought he was still asleep. He noticed how she called him Sasuke-KUN this time and not Sasuke-SAMA. He was actually quite flattered. He turned and looked at her as she went into the shower 'room', closing his eyes as she turned to check he was still asleep._

_On her way out of the shower, she saw Sasuke sat facing the wall and a yellow-haired boy looking at her trough the window. Sakura pretended that she hadn't seen him and got dressed then went outside. She knocked on Naruto and Hinata's cabin door, hoping that Naruto would answer. He did. One minute he was looking at Sakura, who was looking stunning in mini-shorts and a dress slit to mid-thigh, next thing he knew……..__**SL-AAAAP!!**__ She hit him so hard round the face that his whole cheek went red and he winced in pain. She stormed back to her cabin and slammed open the door, banging it shut behind her. "What was that all about?" a voice enquired from the bed. Sakura turned round in surprise as Sasuke stood up and walked towards her, topless. She went bright red as she muttered "Naruto." "What did that devil do now?" Sasuke asked in an angry tone. "It's ok Sasuke." Sakura grabbed his arm as he went to storm out of the door. "I gave him what he deserved. He won't try it again." Sasuke turned around and Sakura immediately stepped back, realising how close he was_

**OMG!! He is sooo fit!!**

_**Who the hell are you??**_

**I'm your inner voice. Everyone has one but it takes incredible forces to unlock the other side of your mind. Seeing a boy topless up close can open a girl's other side and…who knows what opens it for boys??**

_**Ooook. Anyway, you're right you know. He IS fit!!**_

**He loves you too you know.**

_**How can you know that?**_

**Other sides can interact with other people's other sides. Now I'm awake, I can connect to his inner self and share information. Listen, he's about to tell you something important.**

_Sasuke decided it was time to tell Sakura something of vital importance. "Naruto challenged me to a flirt competition. Once you accept a contest, you are bound until the end of the competition. He didn't declare the target until after the binding. And…" "Let me guess-I'm the target, right?" Sakura butted in._

_**Should I tell him that I was awake and heard it all?**_

**Just a mo. I'll ask his inner self**

_Sakura's inner voice tuned out for a minute. Both teenagers could feel their inner selves connecting. They both stood in silence until their inner selves came back into their bodies._

**He knew you were probably awake. That's why he made it so clear that they were acting on their feelings. You know he was really peeved that Naruto tried to kiss you last night.**

_**Really?**_

**Are you telling me you haven't noticed how overprotective he is of you?? You're STUPID!!**

_**Shut up!! Go away, I want to talk to Sasuke.**_

"_Um…Sasuke-ku…-sama! Aren't you going to put a top on before you go outside?" Sakura asked, tugging on his arm as he started to walk towards the door. "Hn? Oh, ye. Sakura?-ch-chan. Sakura-chan? D-Do you mean it?" He added quietly. Sakura watched in astonishment as he turned red as red can be. "Yes." She replied simply, reaching up and kissing him on the cheek, just as Naruto walked in, a red cheek still glistening in the light. He stood stock still, tears twinkling in his eyes. He ran back outside, desperately trying to hide his sadness._

_Sasuke and Sakura decided that it would be best not to let anyone know about them. When they got to the fire, the leader was just about to declare Task 1. "Right!! Is everyone here?? Did everyone have a good night's sleep?? Super!! Now, your first task: successfully navigate your way to the clearing at the top of the mountain WITH YOUR PARTNER. The first pair to reach the clearing will be moved into the premium suite for a night. Ok, let's go, go, go!!" She blurted all this out in one breath, then she and Kakashi transported to the clearing, leaving the teams alone by the main marquee. Sasuke scooped Sakura up in his arms and activated his chakra run, Sakura concentrating hard to access the map of the forest and mountain. The other teams raced after them, all trying to overtake them but Sasuke ran too fast. Suddenly, a hand from a tree above Sakura dropped a beautiful pearl necklace over Sakura's neck. A few minutes later, Sasuke stopped receiving Sakura's mind-map. He realised that something was seriously wrong. He stopped running and lay her on the floor under a tree. She was semi-unconscious and very low on chakra. Sasuke was extremely worried._

_Naruto and the others caught up and stopped abruptly when they saw Sasuke knelt by a very weak Sakura, calling her name in her ear. As everyone was trying to work out what was wrong, a big, hairy (human) hand reached out of the above tree and snatched Sakura up into the tree then teleported. They all panicked for a while then decided to split up. Sasuke went to tell Kakashi what had happened and he joined the search party. Sasuke was desperately trying to think where Sakura had been taken and, most importantly, why??_

_Sakura began to wake up after being knocked on the head during teleportation. _

_**Where am I?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Do you have any idea where she could be?**_

_How am I meant to know??_

_**You can contact her inner self, dumbass.**_

_Hey! That's MY nickname for YOU! And anyway, don't you think I've already tried that! She's out cold so I can't contact her._

_**Why? If Sakura's unconscious, why can't you reach her inner self?**_

_When a person is out cold their inner self gets locked in a void._

_**Oh.**_

_**Wh-where am I? How do I get out of here? Hey. This looks like…**_

_Your dream. I think that you somehow saw the near future in a dream. But how can we….. A-HA!_

_**Yikes! You scared the pants off me! What now??**_

_Just wait a mo. Try to stay awake and conserve your energy. I'll be back in a minute._

_**The Inner World**_

_**Gatekeeper: Who would you like to talk to, Sashasa(Sakura's inner self)?**_

_**Sashasa: I need to talk to Sabra(Sasuke's inner self). It's urgent.**_

_**Gatekeeper: I'll call him. Wait here. To gate Sabra conversation request. Sashasa. Urgent!**_

_**Sabra comes running through the gate a minute later**_

_**Sabra: What's happened to Sakura? Where are you?**_

_**Sashasa: Do you remember the dream that Sasuke had? About nor-nor-west?**_

_**Sabra: Yes…**_

_**Sashasa: Get him to go nor-nor-west from the tree where you left us.**_

_**Sabra: Why?**_

_**Sashasa: I gotta hunch. I think the dreams we had are connected to Sakura's kidnapping. Go, NOW!! Terrible things will happen to Sakura if you don't hurry. GO!!**_

_**Sabra dashes off to talk to Sasuke and Sashasa goes back to Sakura**_

_**I'm back, Sakura.**_

_**News?**_

_**Sasuke's on his way. Hang on!!**_

"Now, little missus. You're gonna be a good little girl for me or I'll kill you. Simple as." A hissing voice emerged from the shadows, followed by a large, muscle-y man with a TERRIBLE face. "What do you want with me?? Why am I here?? TAKE ME BACK TO SASUKE-KUN NOW!!" Sakura burst out. "Now, now. I need someone to continue my clan and give me an heir. Silence Jutsu!!" He cast a jutsu on Sakura before she could call for help. "Did you like my little 'gift', missssss? It's a stealth necklace. It steals your chakra until I make it stop. You're at my mercy so, be good, now." And with that he jumped on her, sticking his horrible tongue in her mouth, forcing her lips open, making her feel sick. He shoved his hands up her dress, tugging at her bra fastener. He pulled her dress and shorts off, leaving her in just her underwear, lay on the floor, too weak to resist. She passed out, unable to sustain her chakra levels enough to stay awake. She was almost dead.

Sasuke burst through the door, saw Sakura lay on the floor unconscious, and the man looming above her. Sasuke darted across the floor, slammed the man into the wall with a chakra punch and held him up by the throat. "No-one messes with MY GIRL!" He bellowed the last 2 words so loudly, everyone else who was looking for Sakura heard him and immediately knew that he had found her. Then everyone realised what he had said and eyebrows shot sky-high. Back at the lair, the man found himself thrown all round the room, then Sasuke scooped an unconscious Sakura up into bridal style and chakra-ran her back to the clearing. As they were the first back, they won, even though Sakura was unconscious, and so they got to spend the night in the premium suite. Sasuke gently carried Sakura back to the cabin, removed the cursed necklace and threw it in the bin. Sakura began to wake up as soon as the necklace came off. As they walked towards the premium cabin, Sakura led Sasuke into the trees, gave him a kiss full on the lips and whispered "Thank you…Sasuke-kun." And with that they went into the giant cabin.


	7. Chapter 7

"HUH

"HUH?? WHAT?? NO WAY!!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled in unison as Karima explained that there was only one king-size bed and one sofa fit for sleeping on, then left. In the room, there was one king-size bed, a big, plushy sofa, a mini-kitchen, a luxurious bathroom and a 2-person table. As she went outside, Karima locked the door behind her, smiling inwardly.

_You know, you could share the bed._

_**No way. I love him, but not enough to share a bed with him!**_

_You know, we inner voices agree. Sasuke is in the same state of mind with you. Doesn't think he wants to share a bed with you but does really._

_**How is that the same state of mind as me?**_

_I'm you. You can't fool me you know._

_**Fine. But you ask him.**_

"Well, you've had a bad experience today, so you go in the bed. You need all the sleep you can get." Sasuke suggested. "No. You take the bed. I've been asleep (/unconscious) all day, but you've used a lot of chakra carrying me about and beating that guy and everything. You need to rest. No arguments, now you go in the bed." Sakura was very forceful and stubborn. "Well…….why don't we share it?" Sasuke asked in an odd tone. They both promptly turned beetroot. Sasuke cooled himself off and then spoke again. "Come on, Sakura-chan. It'll be funny. I know! I DARE you to share the bed with me. Now you have to. W-h-hey! I gotcha there, eh Sakura?" Sasuke smirked. "Oh, fine then. Just don't do anything to me, okay?" Sakura replied in defeat. She actually didn't mind, but she enjoyed teasing the Uchiha. "Sakura Haruno! I wouldn't dare do anything to you. I want to live. And anyway, I'm an honourable member of the Uchiha clan. My intentions are not…perverted." This made Sakura giggle uncontrollably at the way he spoke. He sounded so pompous!! "Alright mister honourable, look at the wall a minute." "Why?" He enquired. "Because." She was stood with a towel and her jamas looking distinctly annoyed, a slight blush beginning to work its way up her cheeks. Sasuke noticed this and decided to play up a bit more. Sakura went into the bathroom and got in the shower. Sasuke leaned against the door, smirking. "Oh, and come out in just your towel." He added before dashing into the bathroom, head down of course, grabbed her jamas and put them on top of the wardrobe where Sakura couldn't reach. "Sasuke-kun, that's mean!" Sakura wailed from the shower. She gave in and came out in just her towel. "Now give me back my jamas, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura complained with a pout. "On one condition-you have to give me a kiss, IN FRONT OF NARUTO, while you're wearing JUST YOUR TOWEL." Sasuke challenged with a smirk. "But how do you know that he'll come by tonight?" Sakura enquired, curious. "I know he'll call by because I know him well." Sasuke replied, cockily. "Fine, I accept your challenge, Sasuke-kun." They shook on it and just a few moments later, while Sasuke was changing his top, Naruto burst in. Sasuke swiftly grabbed Sakura and pulled her into a passionate embrace. The sight of his two best friends making out, one topless and the other in just a towel, disturbed him and he could only stare in shock. Sasuke was winning! He had to stop this now! Naruto went to pull them apart but Hinata (when did she arrive??) held him back and said "Let them have their moment, Naruto-kun. Come on, go back to the cabin, NOW!!" Hinata left no room for argument and gently closed the door behind her, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone in the darkness. They kept on kissing even after Naruto and Hinata had left, neither of them wanting to be separated from the other. As Sasuke drew Sakura closer, he realised that he really and truly loved her and always would. As they slowly drew apart


	8. Chapter 8

When Sakura woke up, she found that she had somehow rolled into Sasuke's arms in the night. She was lay with her back to his bare chest and his arms around her waist. She blushed crimson and tried to get out of bed without disturbing Sasuke. He just held her tighter and whispered "Stay here, Sakura. You're awake 2 hours early anyway. Just go back to sleep." She still tried to take his arms off her waist, but he kissed her neck and muttered "What's the matter, do you not like me holding you like this?" "I-it's not that Sasuke-kun. Naruto will be here in a minute and you know what he's like. He'll tell everyone and we'll get separated by Sensei." Sakura told him through her blush and trying not to stutter. "Nah, let him see us. He won't dare tell anyway. I'll kick his head in if he tries." Sasuke replied in a dangerous tone. BANG!! "Ohayo, Teme! Ohayo Sakura!" Naruto burst through the door yelling his head off, as per usual. "Hey, wait. You two….shared a bed……all………….night?" His voice suddenly dropped. "You tell anyone and you're dead, Naruto." Sakura told him in a hushed voice. Naruto's mind worked at record speed, working out how to turn this to his advantage. "I won't tell-on one condition. Sakura-chan gives me a kiss." Naruto smirked. "WHAT!! HOW DARE YOU NARUTO?! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK…" Sasuke started to bellow, but Sakura put her finger over his lips and whispered "Sasuke, it's alright. You know that I love you. Otherwise he'll tell everyone and we'll get separated." "Hn. Fine. Just make it quick ok?" Sasuke grumbled. Sakura rolled out of bed and shuffled over to Naruto. She lifted her face to his and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "That's not enough to pay for my silence, Sakura. Here, I'll show you how much you owe me." Naruto grinned mischievously and pulled her to him, holding her in the kiss for about a minute before Sasuke marched over and wrenched Naruto away, holding Sakura protectively in his arms. "She's 'paid' you enough so go Naruto." Sasuke was growling menacingly at his friend. Naruto backed away and ran out the door, slamming it behind him. "Now turn around, Uchiha. I'm going to take a shower. And please don't take my clothes this time, ok?" Sakura was blushing like a tomato. "Hn." Was Sasuke's reply as he turned round and waited for Sakura to get in the shower before dashing in and taking her clothes, again. "Sasuke-kuuuuuuun! I told you not to take them! Give them back!" Sakura cried as she stepped out the shower, once more in only a towel. She chased him round the cabin for a bit, desperately holding on to her towel. Kakashi peered through the window, saw Sakura chasing Sasuke round in only a towel (he could see that Sasuke had her dress) and thought to himself "**Yup, this is definitely working as we had hoped. I must report this to the Head when I get back to the school.**" Then he walked back to his cabin, grinning.

When Sakura and Sasuke reached the base, they saw Kakashi smirking at them and Ino staring at Sakura's blush knowingly. "Alrighty then. Task 2; the survival trial. You will work with your cabin mate and the people from one other cabin. You will have to; build a warm and waterproof shelter, collect food, cook one meal and survive out there for one night. You cannot use jutsu or any man-made materials, only what mother nature can provide. Now, cabins 1 & 12 will work together, cabins 2 & 11, 3 & 10, 4 & 9, 5 & 8 and 6 & 7." The camp leader was so enthusiastic, it was exhausting just to listen to her. The groups were all sent to different parts of the forest.

As Sakura and Sasuke reached the area they were sharing with cabin 6, a voice drawled "My, my. What a pretty little thing. Why don't you ditch the loser and hang out with me for a bit." Gaara's face emerged from the shadows, an evil smirk on his handsome face. "Sure." Sakura sighed in a 'dreamy' voice and wandered over to him. _**Wtf is she doing? I thought she loved me…**_ "In your dreams!!" Her bellow cut through his thoughts as she punched Gaara in the stomach and kicked him where it hurt most. "No-one calls my boyfriend a loser!!" She bellowed again and everyone in the vicinity thought "I was right." "What's going on? Gaara-san, did you try to make a move on Sakura-chan? I told you it was a bad idea!" Sai burst through the trees and grabbed his teammate by the collar. Sakura spoke up "Gaara-baka, leave Sasuke-kun and me alone. Anyway, let's get on with the task. I'm the only girl in our group so I'm in charge. Sasuke-kun, you'll come help me find some metal. Baka-Gaara, you go get a stick of bamboo and Sai-san, you get a thin but strong vine." Sakura quickly gave orders to the three boys in front of her and stormed off, trailed by Sasuke, still fuming about Gaara's calling HER Sasuke-kun a loser. Wait, since when had he been hers? Oh well. Sasuke felt really pleased by Sakura's springing to his defence and soon found some metal in a rock. Sakura broke the rock and shaped the rod of metal into a hook shape. When they got back, Gaara and Sai had guessed what the stuff was for and had tied the vine securely to the bamboo. Sakura attached the hook to the other end of the vine and sent the boys to catch some fish.

They returned two hours later to find Sakura with a bundle of hand-shredded herbs, a camping fire blazing in a safe zone. She had obviously been collecting firewood all the time they had been gone as there was a large stock by the area for the 'hut'. Sasuke skinned and boned the fish, then Sakura seasoned them and set them cooking. Sasuke and Gaara walked off with Sakura, leaving Sai cooking the fish after having specific instructions from Sakura as to how to cook the fish. Sasuke and Gaara went off to collect big, thick leaves while Sakura made a tiki-shaped frame with the nearby branches. The boys tied the leaves to the branches with vines and made a 'floor' with soft moss, making sure that Sakura's sleeping place was extra comfortable. "She will be mine, Uchiha." Gaara growled at Sasuke. Sakura had gone to find a specific plant of some sort. "Hn, in your dreams, Subaka." Sasuke returned the growl, but with the famous Uchiha death glare. "Will you two please stop growling at each other and keep an eye on what you're doing? And anyway, she will be neither of yours. She will be mine." Sai piped up from the fire near the hut where he was cooking the fish. Sakura returned just after he said this and told them all off for glaring at each other and ogling her. She had returned with a stiff, thick leaf wearing her bikini (it was about 8 pm now so they would be going for a swim after dinner). She stuffed the leaf into the hut, separating it into two halves: one for Gaara and Sai and one for Sakura and Sasuke. She had brought jamas, clothes for the next day and towels for her and Sasuke too. Then Sai announced that dinner was ready, complaining about how long he had had to sit in the same position. Everyone tucked in and complimented Sakura on the seasoning of the fish. Kakashi dropped by halfway through and ate with them, never taking his gaze off of Sakura in her bikini until Sasuke whacked him on the head, making him choke. After dinner, just before Kakashi left, Sasuke dragged him aside for a private word. "You stare at my girl again and you're gonna pay for it, Sensei." He growled threateningly. "S-sorry, Sasuke-san. It's just, she's so beautiful…" This earned him another whack from Sasuke before he teleported back to his cabin. "Come on, Sasuke-kun. Let's go for a swim. Please…" Sakura gazed up at him with puppy-dog eyes and kissed him as he scooped her up bridal style and ran towards the 'pool'. Gaara and Sai decided to pass on the swim.

When Sasuke and Sakura (who had clambered out of his arms when they heard voices) reached the 'pool', they found Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten already there, having fun and messing around. They whistled as Sakura and Sasuke emerged holding hands before jumping in the pool and splashing everyone. The boys chucked the girls in and the girls pulled the boys underwater in a fun hour of everyone getting dunked. Then they just sat in a mini outlet coming out of the main pool and chatted for a while before realising how dark it was and heading back to their camps for the night. When the two 'lovebirds' got back to their camp, Gaara and Sai were already asleep and snoring loudly, causing Sakura to giggle. She snuck behind the 'den' and changed into her jamas before slipping into the tent with Sasuke and pulling the door-flap closed behind her. Then they slept deeply until morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura woke up to find a strange smell in her and Sasuke's half of the hut. Sasuke was outside, she could hear him whistling and splashing as he cooked duck eggs from the bank, so who was in the hut…? She struggled to move as the stranger climbed on top of her, pinning her arms and legs down. She tried to call out to Sasuke but the dark figure stuck his tongue in her mouth, muffling her shouts. She suddenly stilled and concentrated her chakra to her belly, making it scorching hot and burning the intruder. He let out a loud yell of pain and jumped back, alerting Sasuke to a problem. Sakura cried out and Sasuke darted towards the hut, immediately worried as he heard Sakura's screams. The stranger climbed on top of Sakura again, this time making sure that she couldn't concentrate on burning him. Sasuke burst through the door and wrenched the intruder off of Sakura and knocked him out by putting his fingers on a pressure point. Sasuke sat opposite the bound, unconscious man and glared at him. As the stranger woke up, he yelled out and tried to escape, but Sakura held him down. "Who are you and why were you after Sakura?" Sasuke's voice was as cold and hard as ice. "I think you know the answer to that, _Sasuke_." An equally cold voice emerged from the stranger's mouth. "ITACHI!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WHY ARE YOU AFTER SAKURA-CHAN?!" Sasuke's voice rose as he continued, full of rage and hate. "Y-you know him Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's voice trembled. "Yes, regrettably, he is my……….brother." Sasuke mumbled, the last word practically inaudible. "WHAT?! How can you be that pervert's brother when you're so nice?!" Sakura was in a state of shock. "Pervert's a bit strong, you know cutie. Why don't you ditch my loser brother and hand out with me?" Itachi muttered in a seductive(he thought) voice before Sasuke practically knocked his head off, unable to control himself anymore. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL, UNDERSTAND?! IF YOU GO NEAR HER AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!!" Sasuke was beside himself as he grabbed Itachi and teleported to an unknown area of the forest, knocked him out, untied him, which.

BACK AT CAMP

Kakashi appeared just in time to hear Sasuke's last shout before he left with Itachi, raising his eyebrows as he wondered what had happened this time. Sakura had just finished making breakfast(fruit salad) for them when Gaara and Sai came back from their shower under the waterfall. "Where's Sasuke-san?" Sai enquired as he saw Sakura and Kakashi sat by the fire-spot, Sakura explaining what had happened that morning. "WHAT!! ITACHI!! WHAT'S _HE_ DOING HERE?" Gaara screamed in anger at the name of his old rival. Let me explain. Itachi is 1 year older than all the main characters but Gaara has been fighting over girls with Itachi since he was old enough (and tall enough) to reach Itachi's face and go on dates. On with the story… "? You know him? What is his problem?" Sakura questioned as Gaara sat quietly fuming. Gaara opened his mouth to reply as Sasuke materialized, crimson with anger. They could all literally see the red, fiery chakra that surrounded him, he was THAT mad. Sakura got a mental transmission from Kakashi. 'You know the only thing that can calm him down quickly… so DO IT!' Sakura gave a small nod and walked up to Sasuke, slung her arms round his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. The boys sighed in relief as they saw his chakra recede but then tensed as it came back and turned pink. Sai and Gaara's chakra glowed bright red then started to hiss, they were so angry that Sakura had kissed SASUKE in front of them!! Their rival!! Kakashi told the group that they had passed and to return to their cabins before teleporting to… wherever he goes. Probably into a tree so that he could read that perverted book in peace. They all packed up their things then went back to their cabins, taking all their things with them and making sure they cleared the area before heading back.


End file.
